Left behind eng
by MagicalFantasie
Summary: Spoiler HP7. George can't fall asleep and starts to think about his life. not sure so rated M. Death fic, NO SEX. Happy ending, in a way, if it's even possible. Go check by yourself.


_**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. All is JKR's (& WB's), if it was mine the end wouldn't be the same, AT ALL. _

_**Note :** I'm French so… sorry for the mistakes. _

**_THANKS to GeorgieForever, who had been really nice and told me about some mistakes, there will be less of them ! _**

****_I wrote it in French, posted it and translated it in English and now posting it so… feel free to review ^^_

_**Will you, English reader, be nicer that the French ones ? just a word would be LOVE for me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Left behind<strong>

It's probably really late, if his tiredness is any indication. Really late or really early. He'd lost the track of time for so long. Hours, days, nothing really matters anymore.

He falls onto his bed and waits for sleep to take him away.

He's getting cold but doesn't feel like pulling the sheets on him.

"It's too late for this, he told himself. Should have thought of it before."

As he can't fall asleep he lets his mind wander freely and it was only natural that he found himself thinking about his childhood, a few years back.

"Hey ! Do you remember when we were children ? all the jokes we'd made… at only 5 Mom already didn't know what to do with us."

At that time he doesn't expect any answer, the other one is gone a long time ago. When he speaks again it's with a really low voice, nearly above a whisper.

"Oi ! Do you remember the Teddy Bear we turned into a spider ? Mom and Dad were stuck on the spot ! well it's true that we were pretty young back then…

Oh ! and at 7 or 8 maybe, when we fell asleep in the fields and Mom was looking for us everywhere… she was sooo upset when she finally did. Grounded for a week. But after only two days she kicked us out 'cause she was afraid we might make the house collapse or something, running everywhere like we were. Poor Ma, we reaaally didn't helped her."

He paused, letting his mind wander somewhere else. A smile appeared on his face, making it shine.

"Oh ! and when we entered Hogwarts ! Ma was so proud of us, for once. Gryffindor. House of the family we could say. Even if I can bet no one is going to forget us, as in Us, with all the tricks we made back there. Fireworks, puking pastilles, flying salamander and everything.

Not to mention our anti-Umbridge ways and our escape on brooms …

Yep, we're really gonna be remembered as "Fred & George" or the Weasley twins legend. And don't forget the swamp P. Flitwick left here as a tribute."

He stoped, a smile on the lips. Then closed his eyes, his smiled fading a little.

"Yeah… those were good times. Despite the surrounding threat. We were young, carefree… careless maybe. But we were happy…"

His voice broked and a tear made its way on his cheek.

"I miss you so much Fred…"

Tears are now running freely and it's with a hoarse tone that he starts again.

"I tried you know ? to keep going, like you wish I would have… but I can't. Not without you. It's already been six months and it still hurts the same. Even breathing hurts. Like I was missing something to do so. And in a way, it's true. I'm missing you.

You'd always been the stronger of the two of us. I was just following, trying to limit the damage. But there has been too much damage… and now I can't keep up.

But everything's gonna be over soon.

I put everything in order for the family and now all I have to do is wait. I'll be with you again soon.

I know that tomorrow I won't wake up. I've done nothing to help that, it's just that I _can't_ live without you. It's like those birds that die when one leaves. Lovebirds.

Because I can't handle the fact that you left me behind… the fact that someone tore you away from me…

As we were inseparable in life, we probably are in death. I won't complain, I'm just trully sorry for the others, the ones that will miss me, the ones that will stay… but egoistically, I'm happy too. I will see you again, I'll be with you again. I only hope you're waiting for me, on the other side…"

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Exhausted by the tears, exhausted physically and morally.

He fell asleep to never wake up again, a little smile on the lips. Because before he left he felt a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away, and heard a voice he knew all too well whispering :

" I never left you Georgie…".


End file.
